fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Soetsu Tabuchi
Soetsu Tabuchi 'is a Powerful, Guild less Fire Mage, wandering Fiore. Personality Soetsu has really always been the more Outgoing, Happy Go lucky type of Guy. Never easily put into a bad mood, and hates to lose. He also has a hard time of falling in love with people as well, not really caring about being in a relation ship. At times Soetsu could be seen to not be interested at all. Appearance Soetsu is a 22 year old male, standing at 6'1 with Dark brown, messy hair, a black shirt, under a green jacket with a white hood, along with a pair of Dark Jeans. He also posses a pair of Green eyes, along with a small scar on his right cheek, along with a muscular body. When in water, Soetsu's hair turns black, before reverting back to normal in the next 30 minutes. Magical Abilities Soetsu's Fire-Make Magic is pretty strong, able to counter powerful Water Spells, while also possessing enormous amounts of Magical Energy, being able to last in Long dragged out battles. *'Heat Resistance: Soetsu is resistant to heat, and is able to take damage from fire- based attacks without suffering that much damage. ''Magical Ability ''Soetsu is able to use Fire-Make Magic fluently, able to Mold objects into creation. ''Fire-Make Magic: ''Able to Use Fire-Make Magic Fire-Make Spells: *'Fire-Make: Wall '''Soetsu creates a massive wall of fire infront of him/herself for protection. The wall burns whatever comes in contact with it to ashes. *'Fire-Make: Geyser Soetsu causes a pillar of fire to erupt from the ground below their target consuming them in flames. *'''Fire-Make: Gatling Gun Soetsu creates a mini gatling gun that fires at the target. It lasts one minute before the magic needed to keep creating bullets becomes too much. **The ammunition for Fire-Make: Gatling Gun can penetrate, expload on impact or simply set the target on fire. *'Fire-Make: Flaming Baseball Bat' Soetsu creates a baseball bat made of pure fire, but as dense as the actual thing to bash the enemies skulls in. *'Fire-Make: Flame Barrage' Soetsu creates multiple fireballs, about the size of Baseballs, then sends them flying towards the target, exploding upon impact. *'Fire-Make: Flaming Scythe' Creates a long flame like Scythe to either attack or defend with. Dynamic Fire-Make *'Fire-Make: Wolf Pack '''Soetsu creates several wolves made of fire that bite and claw at the target. The wolves can then either hold onto the target or expload to cause massive damage. *'Fire-Make: Ogre 'Soetsu creates a fiery Ogre weilding a Konabō to attack, defend or simply destroy whatever it comes across. *'Fire-Make: Grim Reaper ' Soetsu creates a fiery skeletal figure wielding a bladed weapon made of fire to attack the target. Attacks from this spell always end with at least one strike to the neck of target. *'Fire-Make: Substitute ''' Soetsu quickly makes a decoy of himself to absorb any incoming damage. When the decoy is destroyed, it explodes effecting anything in a 2x2ft radius, while leaving behind a message written in fire, '' Maybe next time? ''